1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to audio conferences. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to visually representing relationships among speakers and speaker content.
2. Background Information
Recordings of audio conferences may be visually represented on visual control interfaces that allow an audience member to stop, pause, rewind or fast forward through an audio conference. Such visual control interfaces may be displayed on a video monitor for a computer that also has speakers or other equipment for outputting the audio recording of the audio conference. Examples of audio conferences include meetings at a single site, and conference calls or audio/video conferences or audio web meetings involving remote participants communicating over communications networks.